


Quarencia

by kenainot



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Falling In Love, Healing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: “𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦.”“𝘛𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘺𝘦𝘴.” 𝘏𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥. “𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.”
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Every long lost dream

Hyunsuk received the phone call that changed his life after he was done editing the manuscript he’s due to pass on Monday. He just turned 18, and he thought he had everything figured out. The call was from a hospital, and Hyunsuk was already in tears when he got into a taxi. His hands were shaking and he felt like his world was collapsing all at once.

Maybe it was.

He ran and frantically asked for his sister’s name. He didn’t know how it happened. He just found himself walking towards an almost empty corridor. His steps were heavy, unable to go on. He felt his knees giving up, as he watched the sign just outside the door. He remembered he felt cold and sob automatically came as he realized that his sister isn’t with him anymore. She would never be with him anymore. He felt his tears flowing as he slid into the floor and sob his heart out. His only family has left him.

He also remembered being told by the doctor that his sister didn’t survive the impact of the car crash. It was a drunk driver, they said. He’s in prison now, but it won’t give his sister back.

“Samcheon.”

Hyunsuk remembers. Hyunsuk remembers like it was just yesterday. He raises his head and finds His niece in front of him. Jaeyi was just five years old that night. Hyunsuk cries as he grabs her hands and gently pulls her into a hug. The doctor said her sister’s impact was worse because she was hugging and protecting her daughter when the incident happened. Jaeyi just suffered a few bruises.

Hyunsuk cries some more.

*

His life has changed after having Jaeyi. Hyunsuk just started college but he’s now Jaeyi’s guardian. He needed to drop out and look for a job.

It was hard.

It was going to be hard for any eighteen years old who just became a father to a five-year-old girl, but he would not have it any other way. He didn’t care if he was too tired to even change his clothes because he gets home to a smiling Jaeyi, and she gives him the best hugs.

Hyunsuk never regretted every second of his life when he chose to take care of Jaeyi.

He worked so many part-time jobs just to put food on the table. Hyunsuk could not remember resting for a minute. He drops Jaeyi to the daycare and works until it is time to pick her up. He then takes her to his shift in a coffee shop, and Hyunsuk’s just thankful that Mrs. Shim likes Jaeyi. She looks at Hyunsuk with misty eyes sometimes, but most of the time she smiles and helps Jaeyi with her homework. It’s the best help Hyunsuk could get. He was a struggling eighteen-year-old raising a daughter.

Life was bound to be hard.

Jaeyi started calling him appa a year after everything. It was quiet in their one-bedroom apartment, and Hyunsuk was trying to find a way to make ends meet so he could at least buy a cake for Jaeyi. He thinks he could do it by taking an extra day at his work. Mrs. Shim was very generous to him. She also likes Jaeyi so Hyunsuk thinks he could pick up an extra shift at the coffee shop. He watches Jaeyi draw something for her assignment. It’s a good thing that Jaeyi stays at school for the most part of the day. It gives him an opportunity to work full time on weekdays and part-time during the weekends.

She was suddenly standing in front of him handing him a bond paper. It had a drawing of a little girl and what he could presume was him.

“Jaeyi and appa.” She says, smiling and feeling proud of her work.

Hyunsuk couldn’t even speak after that. He felt all choked up as he smiled and nodded at her. He hugged her and thanked her for being the loveliest part of his life. 

He didn’t cry in front of her, but later that evening, while Jaeyi was fast asleep in the bed, Hyunsuk sobs as he watches the sky. He misses his noona. He misses her a lot, but Jaeyi’s there. And life may be hard, but Jaeyi is worth it. She’s always worth it.

*

Hyunsuk thought she’s going to lose Jaeyi when she was eight. She was shivering and her fever wasn’t going down. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t even know if he had enough money to take Jaeyi to the hospital.

It was eleven pm when he rushed her to the emergency. Palms sweating and heart pounding. Hyunsuk fills out the patient form, and the nurse asks him about their relationship. He wanted to say he’s her father but no one would believe it when he just turned twenty that year. He says he’s her uncle instead. The nurse asked if he was the guardian and he nodded.

The relief came three hours after Jaeyi was admitted to the hospital. The doctor says it was a bad case of flu, and it’s considered normal with the harsh weather conditions of the city these days. Hyunsuk notes to himself that he needs to buy a sturdier jacket for Jaeyi.

Mrs. Shim came in the morning, and Hyunsuk could not even say no when she paid for the hospital bills. Hyunsuk tried not to cry, but he just bawled in her arms and Mrs. Shim just held him like his own son.

It was then that Hyunsuk realized that there’s still so much he couldn’t do for her.

“You’re also a child, Hyunsuk-ah.” Mrs. Shim says as he pats his back.

Hyunsuk can’t be a child anymore. He needs to be a parent.

*

“Appa,” Jaeyi just turned ten, and Hyunsuk is 23 that year. “My friends asked me why you’re so young.”

Hyunsuk takes her hand and leads her inside of the car. He brought the second-hand corolla last year. His job at a production office really gives him a stable income, and he’s thankful for that. He started as a mere intern in the office until he became an admin staff. Two years of working there and they made him part of the production team. He was in charge of the team’s paperwork, making sure that everything was in order. It’s a good job. It wasn’t his dream, but it gives them a little comfort in life. He stopped working at Mrs. Shim’s coffee shop but they still visit her regularly. She has become his guardian too, and Hyunsuk is forever thankful. He helped her with the seatbelt and thought of how to answer the ten-year-old.

“You could just tell them We really have good genes.” He smiles as he starts the car. Explanations are always tricky, and although most of the people in their neighborhood acknowledge that Jaeyi is his daughter, they have questions all the time.

Jaeyi chuckles. “I told them my real mother’s in heaven, and my mother is your sister.”

Hyunsuk glances at her. “But I’m your dad.”

“You are,” Jaeyi says, smiling at him.

Hyunsuk smiles at her.

“I brought my drawings so I could show them to mom.” Jaeyi taps her backpack and looks really excited as she tells Hyunsuk how her best friend, Sujji , might have a crush on their teacher.

Hyunsuk thinks he’s doing a good job at raising her.

Jaeyi hops out of the car and starts skipping to the grass. Hyunsuk tells her to slow down, but Jaeyi just laughs and tells him she knows where to go.

Hyunsuk finds her already sitting in front of her mom’s grave. She’s already telling her about the drawings she has in her hands. He smiles and takes a picture.

“Appa! C’mon!” Jaeyi waves at her and motions him to join her. Hyunsuk smiles and sits just beside her.

He says hi to his sister.

*

Jaeyi came home crying when she was twelve. Hyunsuk has just gotten back from the office because of a documentary clip they had to edit. He was trying to meet a deadline, but Mrs. Jang, their neighbor, called him and told him she saw Jaeyi crying as he entered their apartment. They already moved to a bigger one, and Jaeyi has her own bedroom.

He saw her trying to suppress her tears as she flipped through the channels of the television. Hyunsuk decides to sit by her side and waits for her to talk.

“I hate everyone.”

“Why?” He asked carefully.

“It’s family day next week,” Jaeyi says, wiping her tears.

Oh.

“I could come.” Hyunsuk offers.

“I know you would, but it’s me who doesn’t want to.” She states, sobs coming out again.

“Jaeyi-ah.”

“Appa, I know. I know you love me, and you’re my family. I just don’t like it when they ask so many questions. Why can’t they mind their own business? Why can’t they just accept that you’re my dad? I’m your daughter, right?” She full-on cries and Hyunsuk hugs her.

“Of course, you’re my daughter.” He assures her and pats her back as she cries in his shoulders. 

Hyunsuk knows how hard it is for her. It’s not easy to explain how a twenty-five-year-old guy like Hyunsuk is raising a twelve-year-old. People talk. They judge. They ask a lot of questions, and when they learn the truth, their gazes turn into pity.

He hates that the most. He hates how people treat them differently after that. So Hyunsuk keeps his circle small.

He knows Jaeyi only hangs out with a few friends too.

*

“Wait, is Jaeyi turning 14 already?” Yoshi, one of the editors they work with, asks him at lunch.

Hyunsuk sighs and nods. He still doesn’t know what to get her. He even can’t believe she’s already starting middle school.

“Wow. Time really flies.” Yedam, their team’s assistant editor commented.

Hyunsuk chuckles at this. Yedam was just a newbie three years ago. And Hyunsuk could still remember his shock when he introduced Jaeyi as her daughter. Yoshi wasn’t any different. The editor stopped for a minute before asking him a soft “What?” And Hyunsuk thought they wouldn’t be friends. Hyunsuk tells them everything after a few drinks together, and the two of them treated Jaeyi so well. They spoil her and Hyunsuk thinks he has good friends.

“What does she want for her birthday?” Yedam asks. 

Hyunsuk sighs again.

**_“Appa,” Jaeyi starts as the two of them share a simple breakfast. Hyunsuk hummed as he placed his coffee cup on the table. “I know what I want for my birthday.”_ **

**_Hyunsuk perks up at this._ **

**_“I want you to start dating.”_ **

**_Hyunsuk choked at his own saliva that morning._ **

Yoshi’s laugh was the loudest but Yedam was also competing. Hyunsuk is irritated.

“Really? That’s all you have to say.” He states.

Yoshi’s shoulder was still shaking when he decided to laugh. “It’s just a bit funny to have your own daughter ask for you to date as her birthday wish.”

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes at this. It is true that he hasn’t dated since he was, uh, eighteen. It’s also true that he hasn’t even considered it. It’s hard to even think about it when he was working hard to pay their rent and send Jaeyi to a good school. It’s hard to find time for love when he's raising a daughter and making sure that she at least lives a comfortable life.

“Well, you’re comfortable now.” Yedam comments, “You have a stable job, and we know you Hyunsuk, you have already saved up all the way to her college education.”

Hyunsuk winces at this because it’s true.

“Also, you’re 27. You’re supposed to, I don’t know, fuck around and enjoy life at the very least.” Yoshi adds.

“I have a daughter, Yoshi. I didn’t really have the time.”

“Well, you have now,” Yoshi interjects, and Yedam nods.

“I still have so many things to do for her. I am saving up for a house. We’re still renting an apartment right now.” He stated. Hyunsuk has very realistic goals, and all of it includes providing for Jaeyi. He can’t even remember doing anything that only involved him. He sighed at that thought.

“Hyuns, Jaeyi is growing up just fine. You’re one of the best dads I know. It’s not a crime to give time for yourself too.” Yoshi says, eyes suddenly calm.

“Jaeyi sees that.” Yedam adds, “I think what Jaeyi is trying to tell you is that it’s okay to live your life too.”

Hyunsuk sighs. How does he even do it when his life has revolved around her for the longest time now?

*

“Park Jihoon!” Junkyu screams as the phone is answered by Jihoon.

Jihoon closes his eyes and smiles. “Junkyu-yah, why the sudden phone call?”

There was some inaudible speaking before he could finally understand Junkyu. “Your manager just called me to confirm if we’re together. I don’t even have an idea about it.”

“So did you tell him?” Jihoon asks tone bored because he wants to finish his ramyun while it’s hot.

“Of course not, but where are you?” Junkyu asks, tone a little calmer now.

“Just. Somewhere. Cover for me.” He says as he ends the phone call and puts his phone on an airplane mode.

Jihoon is just so tired of everything in his life right now. He adjusts his cap and stares at the still uneaten noodles in front of him.

“Ajhussi.” He hears a voice. Jihoon’s first thought was ‘Did someone just call me an ajhussi?’ And his second was just to stand up and leave because he shouldn’t have come to this place. He tries to glance at the girl who called her an uncle and saw a middle school uniform. 

“Ajhussi, can I ask a question?”

Jihoon reluctantly raises his head and sees a student with a bob cut hair and even bangs in front of her. She has a cute button nose, and puffy cheeks and her eyes were cute. Jihoon thinks she must be really loved at home basing on her crisp uniform and well-groomed aura. She doesn’t seem to recognize him so maybe it’s okay.

“Sure.” He humors the kid.

“Why are you here? Aren’t you the guy in that poster?”

Well, so much for not recognizing him. Jihoon gives her a little smile, trying to calculate the situation. Should he run? The kid seemed harmless and Jihoon could not see other people noticing him except her.

“Well, I wanted some noodles.” He answers.

“You’re not eating it though.” The girl comments.

Jihoon pursed his lips at the words. He was supposed to be on a diet because he has to shoot a movie next month. The ramyun was sort of a rebellion, but he couldn’t even eat it. It’s like his brain is controlled by his contract and he hates it very much.

“I changed my mind. I don’t want it anymore.” He says instead. The Girl is yet to take any photos or ask for an autograph so Jihoon thinks she must not be a fan. Well, Jihoon could live with that. He’s 26 this year, and most of his fans are on the older side.

“My appa says it’s wrong to waste food.” She states still looking at him.

“Your appa’s right. Don’t do what I do.” Jihoon says, wondering if he should just go back to his condo and waste the day away.

“Ajhussi,”

Jihoon winces at the title. No one has ever called him an uncle before, aside from this kid apparently. He looks at the girl again. He’s not even sure why he keeps talking to her.

“Are you single?”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow at the question. Where is this going?

“And if I am?” He questions back.

“Do you like boys?”

Jihoon snorts at this. “Why are you asking?”

“My appa’s single. Do you want to date him?”

He blinks at this. Is she saying Jihoon should date her dad? Jihoon tries not to laugh because he doesn’t want to offend the kid. You see, Jihoon isn’t really interested in, uh, older people.

“I’m sure he could find a more suitable date,” Jihoon says because he could actually tell that the girl is sincere about his questions. “Also, why are you giving your dad away to a stranger?”

The girl pouts, “You seem famous. You can’t be that bad if your face is in my favorite yogurt drink.”

Jihoon chuckles and nods in agreement. 

“Are you famous?” She asks him.

Not enough since she could not recognize him except as the guy whose face is plastered on her favorite yogurt drink.

“Maybe? You don’t recognize me so I guess I’m not famous enough.” He answers, tone light, and amused.

She pouts at this. “I don’t watch TV. Appa easily wakes up so I try to be as quiet as possible for him to sleep longer.”

Now, that’s sweet. Jihoon smiles and nods. He felt like he needed to give her an allowance or something.

“Jaeyi!” Jihoon hears a voice and with the way the girl in front of him perks up, Jihoon figures her name is Jaeyi.

“Appa!” She smiles and waves at someone behind Jihoon.

Jihoon figures it would be rude to ignore the girl’s father so he turns around but he was taken aback by what he saw. He creases his eyebrows as he watches the girl, Jaeyi, walking towards her, father?

Wait. Why is his father so young and why is he the most attractive person Jihoon has ever seen?

“Why are you still outside? It’s almost seven.” The guy, who Jihoon still doesn't believe is the father they’re talking about earlier, says.

Jaeyi just hugs him and mutters, “I made a new friend.” 

The guy finally takes notice of Jihoon, and there’s a flicker of recognition in his eyes. Jihoon smiles politely although his first instinct was to come up with a cheesy pick-up line because damn, he’s so attractive.

“Appa, this is yogurt ajhussi.” Hyunsuk raises his eyebrow.

Jihoon stands and faces the two of them. “Jihoon.” He says as he offers his hand for a shake.

“Hyunsuk.” Jaeyi’s dad? He’s really not sure yet, says as he took Jihoon’s hand.

Is this what love at first sight feels like?

“Appa, I told him you’re single,” Jaeyi says and Jihoon chokes. Well, Hyunsuk choked too, but he’s so cute while he’s trying to catch his breath.

Jihoon stares at him.

“Sorry about my daughter,” Hyunsuk says after a few coughs to regain his thought.

So she’s really his daughter? How old was he when he had her? Hyunsuk looks like he’s about Jihoon’s age. So it’s either when he’s barely a teen or Hyunsuk is a middle-aged man with supreme vampire genes.

“It’s okay. It was fun talking with her.” He says. Jihoon thanks his years in the industry because he looks totally normal as he says the words but he has about twenty questions in his mind right now. It would be rude to ask them though so he settles for the safe one instead.

“So, can I have your number?”

You see, Jihoon is a confident guy. He wouldn’t let this opportunity pass. Hyunsuk actually coughs after hearing his words. He can’t believe someone just hit on him in front of his daughter.

They could hear Jaeyi squealing at the sidelines.

“Excuse me?”

Jihoon smiles, and it’s kind of blinding because he’s genuinely happy for the first time in a long time.

“Can I have your number?” He repeats his question.

“Sorry, uh, Jihoon. Jaeyi, let’s go.” Hyunsuk says as he starts walking away.

He looks flustered though, but Jihoon’s smile disappeared when he realized he was just rejected. Well, maybe he could try again.

Jaeyi tugged the hem of his shirt and handed him a business calling card before running to his father. That still felt weird inside Jihoon’s brain.

Choi Hyunsuk

Administrative Staff

+010 xxx xxxx

His smile returns as he keeps the card in his pocket. 

*

Jihoon would’ve liked it if he could tune out everything that his manager is saying. She’s been at it for about thirty minutes now.

“What if someone recognized you there? You know how people talk. They would blow it all out of proportion. Jihoon, when would you take this seriously?”

Jihoon wants to answer her that he wouldn’t last this long in the business if he didn’t take this seriously but he was not in the mood for that discussion.

“You have a movie to prepare for, but you haven’t even looked at the script for that.”

That. That bit Jihoon is guilty of because he hasn’t opened the script file sent to him at all. He wasn’t the main cast for the film as he figures he has time. He’s more like a special cameo to boost the hype of the movie since it stars one of the younger actors of their company. Jihoon is supposed to be on vacation since he just finished shooting a drama, but his agency decided to book him into things that he isn’t even interested in.

“You’re the face of this company, Jihoon. You should take care of yourself and make sure that everything is perfect all the time. The reporters are just waiting for you to mess up. They’ve been trying to dig up dirt from you-”

“They’ve been trying for more than a decade now. If I have one, they should’ve had it by already.” Jihoon says as he stands and taps his manager’s shoulders.

“I’m not sixteen anymore. I can take care of myself.” He adds as he exits the office and sighs.

He greets the people who say hi to him, but it was getting too tiring. He gets to the parking lot and heaves another sigh when he’s seated on the driver’s seat.

Jihoon thinks it’s time to quit the business and plant vegetable crops somewhere far from the city, but every time he brings it up, the people around him just automatically think he’s joking.

He isn’t.

He’s been wanting to retire for some time now. He’s no longer sixteen and starry-eyed at the promise of a stable career and millions of fans. He was Jihoon, 26, and tired of all the bullshit in his life. He could not even remember getting a proper rest because people just kept on hovering. They keep on giving opinions on how Jihoon should live his life.

Jihoon sighs. He thinks it’s a good day to visit a convenience store.

*

It’s Saturday so Hyunsuk expects an almost empty store when he decides to eat junk for today. Jaeyi was out with her friend, and they said they would be back at seven this evening. Hyunsuk lets her be but he could not help but glance at his phone to check if Jaeyi has texted.

He’s busy trying to decide if he’s going to eat a pre-packed meal or go for some ramyun instead. He decides to get both because he’s feeling a little bit rebellious. Hyunsuk chuckles at that thought. He really skipped that part of his life. He went straight to being a responsible teenager. He wonders what would’ve happened to him if life turned out to be different, but he mostly shrugs it off because he’s happy.

He has Jaeyi.

Hyunsuk chooses a seat on one of the unoccupied tables just outside the store and opens his phone as he waits for his food to cool down a little. Jaeyi sent her a text an hour ago stating they’re already in the amusement park. Hyunsuk closes it again. He didn’t need to hover all the time. It’s difficult but his daughter is a teenager now.

“You didn’t reply to me.”

He was honestly startled at the voice. Hyunsuk didn’t even notice that someone was already sitting in front of him. He blinks and finally recognizes the man in front of him.

It was Park Jihoon.

Hyunsuk thinks he looks ridiculous in a hoodie and a black cap because it was a hot day, and he should be sweating right now.

“What?” He asks, stirring the noodles.

“I texted you three days ago but you didn’t even respond to me,” Jihoon says, as he continues to stare at Hyunsuk.

“Uh, sorry?” Hyunsuk is not sure how to deal with these kinds of things. He kind of skipped a lot of things in his life.

“Would you answer my text if I send you one later?” Jihoon continues to ask, and Hyunsuk was a little dumbfounded by everything that’s happening.

“What are you doing?” He can’t help but ask.

“Trying to talk to you. Maybe take you to lunch.” Jihoon answers, still staring at Hyunsuk.

“What?” Hyunsuk mutters as he creases his eyebrows.

“Why? Are you in a relationship? Your daughter said you’re single.” Jihoon smiles at him. He must be enjoying seeing Hyunsuk’s flustered face.

Hyunsuk has no words if he was honest. He was still trying to grasp the idea that Park Jihoon, A-list celebrity Park Jihoon, is flirting with him in the middle of an old convenience store while wearing a plain hoodie and a black cap.

“Are you-“ Hyunsuk hesitates, “I’m going to pretend this didn’t happen. If you’re bored, please find another way to entertain yourself. I don’t have the time.”

“Hey—“

So much for junk food. Hyunsuk walks away and decides he should just order in. He didn’t want to have a run-in with a celebrity again.

*

“Am I ugly?” Jihoon questions Junkyu as the said man eats the banana bread served to them by one of the staff.

Junkyu is a producer for a newly debuted boy group, and Jihoon decided that it was a great time to barge in his friend’s music studio and lament about the rejection that he just faced.

“What brought this on?” Junkyu asks him. His friend was a little confused by the question because he can’t remember a time when Jihoon doubted his looks, given that he’s a celebrity.

Jihoon just stared at the distance. He looks a little gloomier when he asks the question again. “Am I not attractive?”

Junkyu rolls his eyes, “Jihoon, you literally started as a teen sensation and held fan meetings at sixteen. Didn’t you tour around Asia and people still love you even if you can’t sing for shit?”

“I’m an actor.” Jihoon glared.

“Exactly. You’ve been an actor for a decade now. You’re not exactly my type but the whole nation was and is still in love with you.”

Jihoon pouts, and Junkyu can’t believe he’s seeing his friend sulk like a child, “Then why doesn’t he think I’m handsome?”

“Who?” Junkyu asks because he doesn’t know who Jihoon is referring to. Is his friend actually trying to date? That’s news.

“Choi Hyunsuk,” Jihoon mutters.

Who? Junkyu never heard of that name.

“Is he a celebrity?” Junkyu asks as he sips on his coffee.

“No, he’s a father,” Jihoon says as he sighs and leans into the sofa.

Junkyu chokes on caffeine and his friend didn't even make any attempt to help him recover.

“What do you mean he’s a father?”

“He has a daughter. I talked to her daughter and she told me her dad is single, she wants me to date him.”

Jihoon’s answer was not making any sense at all. “Can you run it from the top?”

There were knocks and Jihoon shrugs and opens his phone. He stares at the messaging app again and notices that it’s now seen. Yesterday it wasn’t even read. He smiles at that. Maybe, Hyunsuk isn’t good at texting.

“Why is he smiling?”

Jihoon raises his gaze and sees Mashiho already at Junkyu’s side. He smiles some more and says hello.

“You scare me.” Junkyu says, “You were sulking like the world turned its back against you earlier and now you’re smiling creepily at your phone.”

“Why don’t we talk about that at lunch?” Mashiho says as he holds Junkyu’s hands and Jihoon is thinking about dealing with them if he says yes.

“Tell us everything, in order please,” Junkyu says, standing up while grabbing his keys and wallet.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and whispers a resigned ‘fine’ before finally getting out of the couch.

“Wait. His daughter is in middle school? How old is he then?” Mashiho interrupts Jihoon. The three of them were inside a VIP room since they really couldn’t have a peaceful lunch if they ate in the common area. Fans would just start asking for autographs because Jihoon’s there, and Mashiho is also a world-famous singer.

“About our age. But have I told you how he looks so cute and attractive? And his eyes? Have I told you about his eyes?”

“How is that possible?” Junkyu asks, ignoring Jihoon’s lovestruck confession. “If he’s our age and his daughter is in middle school then what? He had her at 13?”

Well, Jihoon is still trying to figure it out.

“I don’t want to get into conclusions but I think he’s a guardian, but regardless, isn’t he admirable? Being a father at such a young age?” He says dreamily. Jihoon could think about the technicalities and explanation of everything later. What he knows is that he’s smitten. He got it so bad.

He’s rejected too.

He pouts at that. Junkyu speaks again, “So he has a daughter that’s probably not his daughter, and you met him a total of two times, and you think you already found the one?” 

Jihoon nods and sighs dreamily again. Mashiho stares at him like he’s committed a crime or something.

“And this guy, Hyunsuk, ignored you, right?”

Jihoon glares, “He has seen my messages. He’s just a slow texter. He’ll reply to me.”

“He’s lost it.” Mashiho whispers.

*

The text didn’t come, and Jihoon feels like he was betrayed by the entire nation. He can’t even go to the convenience store because his manager made it her job to make sure that Jihoon attends the movie’s workshop.

Jihoon has a total of six lines for the entire movie. He wanted to scream but he can’t do it when his manager told her that after the movie, he would give Jihoon a six-month hiatus. So Jihoon endures it.

His manager may be a lot of things, but she keeps her words.

He continues to sulk as one of the main producers tells them that they will meet the entire production crew for the day. There were some things being said that Jihoon couldn't care less about because he’s still contemplating if he should send another message.

He isn’t blocked yet, just ignored. He didn’t want the risk of getting blocked by a cute guy. It’s ridiculous how he’s so smitten by Hyunsuk. Jihoon thinks he’s going crazy. Junkyu said it’s probably true when he mentioned his thoughts yesterday.

It was a few minutes after the producer’s speech when the crew came in and started lining up to introduce themselves. Jihoon stared until his gaze landed on the far right of the room.

Hyunsuk is there on his black shirt with the company logo printed on it. He gasps and one of his co-actor looks at him. He bows and mutters an apology before staring at Hyunsuk again.

He’s really there. Jihoon waits patiently because he wants to hear him talk, and maybe find out, his involvement in the film.

“I’m Choi Hyunsuk, the administrative staff of the editing team. We deal with the editing, and all communications are handed to me before the editors. Thank you.”

Jihoon smiles at the introduction. He could not even hear the next speaker because his eyes were glued to Hyunsuk. He looks good in a black shirt and blue jeans. It took another ten minutes or so before the staff introduction was over, and it’s time for the actors to introduce themselves.

He was the fourth one to stand up and introduce himself, and all he did was stare at Hyunsuk’s directions. Their eyes meet and Jihoon smiles wide. Hyunsuk was clearly surprised. Jihoon suddenly thinks his manager is the best person on earth for making him attend these workshops.

*

“You know, I’m not an expert or anything, but is Park Jihoon staring at our direction for like, twenty minutes now?” Yoshi shares and Hyunsuk tries not to flinch.

Of course, Hyunsuk has noticed it. He wants to ignore it but it’s hard when Jihoon would smile at him, even winks at him every time their eyes meet. He wants to throw a chair at him because what if people notice? Hyunsuk doesn’t want the attention.

“Oh, you’re not alone at that observation,” Yedam says, now looking at Hyunsuk and then to the other people at their table. “Do any of you know him?”

There was a series of ‘I wish’ and a ‘Who doesn’t?’ from Yoshi before they move on to another topic. Hyunsuk pretends that he doesn’t notice the way Jihoon stares at them (him) or how the actor keeps on moving places to get a good look at them (him.)

Hyunsuk has a plan. He’s going to power walk his way outside once lunch is announced. It’s his way of avoiding any unnecessary attention. However, Yedam has another plan too because he’s holding onto Hyunsuk’s arm when the main producer told them lunch would be served in five minutes. Apparently, they hired a catering service and Yedam told him he’s so excited to try it. Hyunsuk’s plan was destroyed just like that.

“Are you okay?” Yoshi asks him because Hyunsuk was glaring at his phone. He reads Jihoon’s new message again.

‘You look cute today. Want to eat lunch together?’

He purses his lips and looks at Yoshi. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been staring at your phone. Is Jaeyi going through something?” Yedam questions.

Jaeyi is fine. She’s doing so good she gave his dad’s number to a celebrity. Hyunsuk wants to say but he shrugs and tells them he’s okay. The people inside the hall disperse when lunch has officially started. The buffet was huge, and Yedam has already filled their plates with anything that fancies him. Hyunsuk isn’t hungry. He just wants this day to end, and he’ll be back home. He wants to sleep. Yes, he just wants to sleep.

They’re back on their table and maybe, Hyunsuk is just imagining things. He’s just overthinking because Jihoon is a celebrity and there’s no way that he’ll be coming over and-

“Hi, Can I join you?”

Hyunsuk takes a deep breath and ignores the voice.

“Sure?” Yoshi’s tone was confused because there are five people seated around the table. Yoshi, Hyunsuk, Yedam and Yerim and Ryujin who are from the design department.

Jihoon sits in front of Hyunsuk.

“Thank you.” Jihoon smiles at them, but his eyes stop at Hyunsuk.

Yedam coughs and Hyunsuk tries his best to stare at the food on his plate. He hears Jihoon chuckle.

“You haven’t answered my texts.”

Everyone on their table was confused at the sudden comment. Hyunsuk looks up and their eyes finally meet. “You’ve read it though. Were you busy?” Jihoon continues to ask.

Hyunsuk could hear a gasp, probably from Yoshi.

The two of them continue to stare at each other, and Hyunsuk isn’t sure why he’s not breaking the contact. Jihoon is still waiting for his reply, it seems.

“I am.” He briefly answers. He saw how Jihoon’s mouth formed into a pout.

“You could’ve at least told me. I was worried, you know. I wanted to see you again.”

Hyunsuk could hear Yedam say ‘again?’ and he could already feel the attention they’re getting so he stands and glares at Jihoon and exits the hall.

Jihoon immediately follows, and Hyunsuk regrets that because he realized that the entire room is just staring at what just transpired. He didn’t stop walking until they reached the end of the hallway, away from anyone who could hear them.

“What are you doing?” He asks and he hates that he has to look up a little because Jihoon is taller than him.

Jihoon pouts and creases his brows. “Are you angry?”

“I’m not angry. I just don’t understand what you’re doing.” He sighs as he looks at Jihoon’s face and he has the urge to touch the pout on his lips. He doesn’t want to see it.

“Is it not obvious? I am trying to catch your attention. You’re ignoring my texts so I have to find a way for us to talk.” Jihoon explains.

“Why?”

“Because I want to get to know you.” Jihoon answers without any hesitation and Hyunsuk is taken aback at the honesty.

He blinks and watches as Jihoon steps closer until there are just a few inches between them. Hyunsuk looks up a little more because Jihoon is ridiculously tall for him.

“I want to know you and take you to dinner and talk about your interests. I think you have the most beautiful face I’ve ever seen and I want to see more of you.”

“W-what?” Hyunsuk whispers. Jihoon smells like mint and sandalwood and he feels like he’s about to get overwhelmed.

“Can you stop avoiding my texts and answer me? Please.” Jihoon says and then he adds, “Or you could tell me right now that you’re not interested in me, and I’ll back off. You could just block me too.”

Hyunsuk bit his lower lip because how could he explain the fast beating of his heart at their close proximity? 

Jihoon smiles at him, and Hyunsuk could feel his face heating up.

*

**[enter-talk] Actor Park Jihoon finally dating????**

  
  


**_[.JPEG]_ ** _ (Jihoon and Mr. H standing in front of each other) _

**[.JPEG]** _ (The same angle but Jihoon is pouting) _

**[.JPEG]** _ (They’re closely standing in front of each other with Hyunsuk looking up and Jihoon smiling at him) _

My friend’s sister works for the catering company that serves the production staff and artists for the newest movie where Park Jihoon has a cameo. These photos were sent to me and I was surprised to see Park Jihoon. I was told that the guy in the picture was part of the production team. They seem a little close to being just friends! They look cute together too. I am just surprised because finally, uri Jihoon has someone. I really thought he would stay single until he’s 60. Have a happy love Jihoon!!!!

**[.JPEG]** _ (The two of them seated beside each other while eating lunch) _

**[.JPEG]** (Jihoon smiling at Hyunsuk as they exit the hall)

  
  


The boyfriend is really cute and handsome too. I got to give it to Park Jihoon. 

**post response**

[+8699] [-211] isn’t this supposed to be a private event???? You should get sued for leaking these kinds of information.

[+6521] [-200] Park Jihoon has never had a scandal for ten years, and this is the first one. It’s just a dating scandal but finally a speck on his perfect image...

[+4555] [-198] They didn’t even blur the other man’s face. Where is the respect?

[+3277] [-125] If Jihoon isn’t marrying him then can I volunteer myself? He’s so cute….

[+2111] [-109] People are really quick to make conclusions. What if they’re only friends???? Jihoon is a sweet guy. You might make things awkward for them.

[+1562] [-100] Park Jihoon has been in the business for a decade. Cut him some slack. The guy deserves to date quietly if he wants. These photos are unnecessary. 

[+944] [-89] Okay, that’s obviously Jihoon, and they look so cute together but I want Jihoon to announce it when he’s ready. I am happy as a fan and it looks like he’s happy too but I don’t like these posts. Don’t invade his privacy. 

[+833] [-45] He’s 26. What’s wrong with dating? At least he’s dating. I worry about myself.

[+722] [-23] Who is he though? He’s cute.

*

Hyunsuk stares at the pann talk and sighs because what more could he do? There was a buzz on his phone, a lot of it actually. He ignores the curious messages and opens Jihoon’s message. It was a series of apologies and crying emojis and an actual explanation of what they’re trying to do. They’re asking for the article to be taken down, and Jihoon would address the issue on his fan cafe. Hyunsuk requires an okay and says he’ll just wait before closing his phone again.

He creased his brows because even if the article would get taken down, their pictures would continue to circulate on the internet forever. He could feel a headache coming.

“You know when we said that it’s time for you to live your life, we didn’t expect you to come into the spotlight and date a celebrity,” Yoshi says as he scrolls through the comments of the posts.

Hyunsuk glares at him because they’re not even dating. He just replied to Jihoon’s message last night, and they’ve managed to text each other for two hours before Hyunsuk fell asleep, phone in his hand. He’s not going to mention that of course.

“People are asking for your name. They couldn’t find you at all.” Yedam comments because he’s reading the article too.

Hyunsuk is worried about that too. He doesn’t have any social media accounts so that’s fine. What he’s worried about is Jaeyi. He’s in Jaeyi’s social media accounts, and he doesn’t want his daughter to get involved in this. He doesn’t want their life to be a public spectacle.

Jaeyi texted her a little earlier saying she made all her accounts private and she even messaged how they looked so cute together and Hyunsuk is just really trying not to scream at the situation.

They’re inside the editing room right now, and he doesn’t want to go out. Hyunsuk doesn’t like it when he’s the center of attention. He didn’t like the feeling because he’s been at it with how he has been living his life for the past ten years now. He closes his eyes and opts for a nap. Perhaps, it’ll all go away once he wakes up.

*

Hyunsuk wakes up with a tap on his shoulder and it was Yoshi who’s already smiling at him.

“We’ll step outside. Take your time.”

“What?” Hyunsuk questions because he feels a little groggy. He checks his phone and realizes the notifications haven't stopped yet and it’s been an hour since he slept.

“Hi.”

He looks up and finds Jihoon already seated beside him. He sighs as Yedam and Yoshi exit the room, leaving the two of them. Hyunsuk blinks, trying to form a coherent thought.

“Cute.” Jihoon chuckles and Hyunsuk rubs his face with his palm.

“You’re here.”

“Yes, I’m here. You didn’t answer any of my texts or calls so I was a bit worried. Yoshi told me you were just sleeping. Are you feeling fine?” Jihoon asks and Hyunsuk nods.

“Sorry, I fell asleep.” He answered.

“The article is taken down, and I already posted on my fan cafe,” Jihoon says, eyes never leaving Hyunsuk. “Do you want to read what I posted? I sent you a copy before posting it but you didn’t reply and I kinda need to post it before it’s too late.”

Hyunsuk nods, understanding what Jihoon meant. “It’s okay.” He opens his phone and ignores the messages again and opens Jihoon’s. There was a link and he clicked it. It tells him to log in and he stares at Jihoon who just laughs and asks for his phone.

“You should register for my fan cafe.” He says as he enters a login. Hyunsuk purses his lips and thinks of how Jihoon really looks beautiful when he laughs like that, you know, the crinkles at the side of his eyes were making Hyunsuk feel weird things.

Jihoon hands him his phone again and Hyunsuk reads the entire thing.

_ Hello airs, _

_ It’s been quite a while since I needed to write a letter like this. First of all, the article is taken down because it was a private event and I would want to have it stay like that. The person I am with is not a celebrity, and I request that we respect his privacy the most. _

_ He’s very important to me. Please don’t spread his information on social media and don’t write articles like these again. I don’t want to lose what we have right now. You understand me, right airs? We’re a family that respects each other, right? _

_ To address the issue, I would like to say that whatever we have, I would like to keep it between us. He’s an important person in my life and I would like it to stay that way for a very long time. Thank you for understanding. _

_ I rarely ask for favors but please let me ask for your consideration and respect for the both of us. I will keep on improving as an actor and I will make sure to work harder than before. _

_ Thank you. _

Hyunsuk stares at Jihoon after reading the letter he posted. He could feel his heart beating erratically again.

“So you want to have dinner with me today?”

Hyunsuk blinks. “Uh, I have to go home. Jaeyi’s waiting for me.” He answers because it’s the truth.

Jihoon nods, “I’ll take you home then.”

“Uh, you want to have dinner at the house then? Jaeyi would like it, I think.” He didn’t really know why he made the invitation.

Jihoon’s face lights up as he nods. Hyunsuk smiles back.

*

**PACK JIHOWN** @jihoone

Jihoon’s fancafe message is so heartfelt. He must really like this person to request privacy so many times. 😭😭😭😭

**Jihoon dating 2020** @strawberryjihoon

Jihoon-ah, have a beautiful love.

**ProtectJihoonandhislove** @pilatesking

I know him. Jihoon-ah, you got yourself a good one. 😭

**JIHOON IN LOVE** @jijijijibeybi

I cried reading his letter. Jihoon really loves this person. 🥺

**Pres Ji** @jithighs

Someone dmed me of who he is and I wish I could share it with you bec he’s a wonderful person. Jihoon you lucky bastard. 😭

**Jihoon is King** @jihoops

I want to know who he is. 🥺

*

“What are you reading?” Hyunsuk asks Jaeyi as he sets the plate on their table. Jihoon is also seated and he was arranging the dishes that they ordered.

“Twitter.” She smiles at both of them and places her phone down. “Ajhussi, your letter is really heart fluttering.”

Hyunsuk coughs a little, “Let’s eat.”

Jihoon smiles at Jaeyi and places a chicken leg on her plate. “Really? Your dad didn’t say anything about it though.”

“You have to be patient with him. He hasn’t dated anyone after having me.” She says nonchalantly and Hyunsuk glares at his daughter.

“It’s true, appa. Ever since you had me, you haven’t dated anyone. My friends say I must be holding you back so I needed to find a way.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Hyunsuk reprimands and Jihoon listens while placing a chicken leg at Hyunsuk’s plate.

Jaeyi shrugs and smiles at them, “Appa, you’re blushing.”

Jihoon chuckles and Hyunsuk knows it’s going to be a long night.

*

“We’re going out for dinner!” Yedam says with a smile. The editing team has made it to the first deadline and they usually celebrate with dinner and some drinks. This is usually the only time that Hyunsuk comes with the entire team.

He’s thinking of how to say no tonight. He can’t use Jaeyi as an excuse because Yoshi and Yedam know that his daughter is at a school camp and will go home on Sunday.

“Uh, I can’t go.” He says as he closes his bag and prepares to leave, hoping to skip the explanation part.

“Why?” Yedam asks as he holds onto Hyunsuk’s arms and sits him back down.

“Hi, guys!”

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes because he told Jihoon to wait for him in the car, but of course, he barges in like it’s his office or something.

“You done for the day?” Jihoon asks and one of their team members answers a yes with a brief explanation that they’ll be having a team dinner.

“Ah, but I will be taking Hyunsuk for dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind. It isn’t always that I get to be with him alone.” Jihoon winks and Hyunsuk wants to flung his bag at the celebrity.

“It’s okay. Hyunsuk needs it too. He always talks about how you always have meals at his house and Jaeyi’s taking all your attention.” Yoshi supplies.

“When did I say that?” Hyunsuk defends as he stands up. Jihoon chuckles and picks up his bag.

“Cute. We’ll get going then. Enjoy your night!” Jihoon says and Hyunsuk waves his teammates a short goodbye.

They really like flustering him ever since...this, whatever this is, started. They’ve been texting. Hyunsuk took some time to adjust to the fact someone wants his attention aside from Jaeyi. Jihoon texts him good morning and sends him a selca. Hyunsuk didn’t send one up until last week because Jihoon says he’s so tired from filming and Hyunsuk’s picture would really lift his mood up. Hyunsuk had to go to an empty editing room to take the picture.

Hyunsuk smiles as they enter an Asian restaurant. He tries to ignore the looks that they were getting. He’s just thankful that no one is taking a picture. They’ve been staying at Hyunsuk’s apartment most of the time. Mostly because Hyunsuk isn’t comfortable with the people always looking at them, but he’s getting better at ignoring it. He knows Jihoon’s name trended last week when they went out for lunch and he just knows it would happen tonight too. People call him H in the article and Hyunsuk wants to laugh because it was obvious that they know his name. He still gets nervous because he’s afraid they’ll mention Jaeyi. It hasn’t happened but it’s always on the back of his mind.

“They’re just preparing the room.” Jihoon leans down when he says the words. Hyunsuk smiles and holds Jihoon’s arm. Jihoon pinches his waist and Hyunsuk could not help but laugh.

He’s quick to glare at Jihoon but the other just chuckled. The waitress told them the room is ready, and Hyunsuk thanked her. He’s trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach because they’re holding hands in public and he actually doesn’t mind it.

*

**Jihoon best actor** @jihunted

SOMEONE JUST SAW JIHOON AND HIS NON-CELEB BOYFRIEND AND SAID THEY LOOKED SO CUTE AND THEY GIGGLED AND HELD HANDS AND LOOKED COMFORTABLE. PLEASE DON’T TAKE PICTURES SO THEY COULD SHOW THEIR LOVE MORE FREELY 😭😭😭😭😭😭 

**Jihoon Jihoon JIHOON** @urijihoon

I actually saw it with my own eyes. JIhoon-ah, he’s so cute and handsome. I kinda get why you’re in love with him. 

**ProtectJihoonandhislove** @pilatesking

Y’all better have kind words only for H. HE’S THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. 😤🥺

**Jihoon world domination** @babyjiji

Guys don’t post the photos on any sns okay? If you have one, just keep it in dms. :(

**MR H’s Secretary** @jihoonnumbaone

I want what they have 😞

**Jihoon thriving** @lovepakkji

I have been reading a lot of dms and I just want to know that I appreciate airs for respecting our boundaries. We just really want Jihoon to be happy and he is right now. 🤧

**Jihoon marry H or I will** @jijijihooooon

OHMYGOD THE PICTURES ARE SO CUTE. PLEASE DON’T SPREAD IT THOUGH 😭

*

Hyunsuk isn’t sure why he’s currently seated at one of the chairs and facing Jihoon’s kitchen island as the owner of the house is rummaging his fridge for something to drink. Perhaps it was because they know people have started taking photos earlier.

He was trying to pretend that he was feeling okay, but Jihoon noticed so after dinner, they left the restaurant. Hyunsuk didn’t know he’s invited to Jihoon’s celebrity pad though.

“I have beer,” Jihoon says as he walks towards Hyunsuk and motions him to follow.

Jihoon has a veranda, of course. It was a cozy place with four bean bags and a tea table. The two of them sat at one bean bag each and Jihoon played soft music as their background. The city skies are clear and they could see the stars, or maybe its satellites. Hyunsuk is not sure.

“Thank you,” Jihoon says randomly. They’ve been drinking for thirty minutes now, and they’ve talked about work and how Jihoon would announce his hiatus next month.

“For what?” Hyunsuk asks because Jihoon continues to stare at him like he’s the most important person in his life right now and it scares Hyunsuk. It’s overwhelming to be that person to another soul.

“For staying. You don’t say it but I know you’re afraid of how this will play out.” Jihoon states as he opens his second can of beer.

Hyunsuk hums. He’s thought about it. He’s still thinking about it if he was being honest. The risk that he’s taking when he starts replying to Jihoon. The changes in his life when he said yes to the first dinner date. It was jarring and although he doesn’t say it. Jihoon could see it. He’s afraid of how the world would react if they learn about Jaeyi. His world revolved around Jaeyi, but Jihoon came and started shaking his resolve. It was making him think, but at the same time, he couldn’t just let it go.

“You’re good to her.” Hyunsuk utters, “You make us smile, and you never once questioned how a 27-year-old guy like me is raising a daughter already in middle school. It’s usually the first question I hear.”

“Why would that matter?” Jihoon asks.

Hyunsuk could not help the tears that escaped his eyes. He immediately wiped it down and smiled at Jihoon’s words. “I don’t know.” He whispered.

“I think you’re one of the greatest dads out there. Jaeyi is a lovely girl.” Jihoon says and Hyunsuk stares at the sky above them.

“My sister had her when she was twenty.” Hyunsuk starts. “Our parents died when I was seven so it was hard for the two of us. We were doing fine though, and even if she had her early it didn’t stop us from living a good life.”

Jihoon waits for him to continue talking. His heart is already heavy.

“I was eighteen and I just started college when it happened.” Hyunsuk's voice cracks and Jihoon holds his hand. “They said it was a drunk driver. She left. Like that. She just left Jaeyi and I was 18.”

He wipes the tears that escaped from Hyunsuk’s eyes.

“Can you imagine it? I didn’t even have anything back then. I used to cry in the middle of the night while she sleeps because I didn’t know how to find money to feed her.”

“Hey,” Jihoon whispers. “You did great. You raised a beautiful and lovely daughter.”

“I know.” Hyunsuk answers, “I just wished we had it easier. She doesn’t talk about it but I know it’s hard for her to explain why her dad is so young. It gets tiring, you know. Letting people understand that she’s my daughter. It hurts too. It hurts when people say she’s my niece because although she is, she’s also my daughter.”

Jihoon kisses the back of Hyunsuk’s hand and looks at him. “It’s going to be hard. People will talk.”

Hyunsuk nods and Jihoon continues, “But I’ll be here. I’ll protect you both. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“Why are you so good to me? To us?”

Jihoon smiles at the question. “Because I’m in love with you.”

“I—“

“You don’t have to say it back. I’m just letting you know how I feel. And I’m telling you that I can’t let you go. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me after a very very long time.” Jihoon interrupts and kisses Hyunsuk’s cheek.

Jihoon stands and chuckles, “I’m going to get more beer.”

*

Hyunsuk waits for him to come back but it’s been about five minutes since Jihoon said he would get a beer. He stands up and starts walking towards the kitchen. He smiles as he sees Jihoon speaking on the phone. Hyunsuk sits on the kitchen island and waits for him to finish.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. It’s an afternoon schedule. I could go.” Jihoon ends the call and opens the fridge to get more beer.

“Sorry, my manager decided it was the perfect time to go over my schedule.” He says.

“It’s fine. I was just wondering what took you so long.” Hyunsuk hopped off the counter but he was surprised when Jihoon was suddenly in front of him. He looks up and goes wide-eyed when Jihoon leans down and kisses him.

“Jihoon?” Hyunsuk whispers when the kiss ends. He was about to look away when Jihoon surges forward, pressing their lips together again. Hyunsuk actually shivers at the feeling.

He parts his lips open and he mewls when Jihoon starts mapping out his mouth like some kind of stars with his tongue. He stretches his neck, chasing after Jihoon when the younger pulls away. Jihoon’s hands resting in Hyunsuk’s shoulders.

He gasped when he feels Jihoon’s hands pressing his hips and then it went lower. Everything felt new to Hyunsuk but he let Jihoon hike his leg up. He was confused at what he’s supposed to do before finally realizing it. He hops a little and Jihoon picks him up, pushing him into the fridge door. It felt good but Hyunsuk’s mind is running a mile a minute. Is he doing this right? Is he even a good kisser? He thinks he’s too inexperienced and maybe a little too heavy for Jihoon.

He bites his lower lip when Jihoon pulls away for a few seconds. Hyunsuk tightens his hold on Jihoon’s shoulders because the younger decides to nose his neck. Hyunsuk felt hot and sensitive as he felt Jihoon’s grip getting tighter. He was squeezing Hyunsuk’s waist and Hyunsuk could only close his eyes, trying to concentrate on not making too much noise. It was getting too much and he winced when he felt the fridge’s door handle digging on his back.

“The handle.” He mumbles, blushing when Jihoon pulls away from his ministrations, looking like he just realized what they just did.

Hyunsuk clears his throat feeling a little awkward when Jihoon moves so he could set him back down on his feet. They stare at each other and he could still feel the flush in his face because yeah, they just made out in the middle of the kitchen.

“Uh, sorry I got a little carried away,” Jihoon utters. He sounds like he’s talking to himself more and Hyunsuk actually smiles at this.

“Okay,” he says, straightening his shirt because it was actually raised during the entire thing.

“Uhm, do you want pizza? Yeah, we could order pizza.” Jihoon questions and it’s cute how he could not even look at Hyunsuk. He’s also flustered.

“Okay.” Hyunsuk whispers and Jihoon opens his phone, apparently on the floor, to call for delivery.

*

Jihoon chews his pizza a little too carefully for it to be normal. They lounged on the brown sofa in his living room, Hyunsuk to his right, flipping channels until he settled on a cooking show rerun.

Jihoon doesn’t have a lot of things in his living room, just the television and a DVD player he doesn’t really use so he has no idea how to operate it. Hyunsuk sits so comfortably that Jihoon feels like his patience is being put into the test. He really didn’t know what exactly happened earlier but he just wanted to kiss Hyunsuk. It’s a regular feeling but earlier was a little more intense.

He’s full but he continues to munch his pizza because he needs a distraction.

“My friends want to meet you. Do you have time next weekend?” He speaks up. Hyunsuk looks at him and then back to the television screen.

“How many would I meet?” Hyunsuk asks.

Jihoon knows Hyunsuk doesn’t like being in big crowds. “Just three. Junkyu is my best friend. You’ve talked over the phone. Then there’s Jaehyuk and Mashiho.”

Hyunsuk blinks, missing the recipe because of the mentioned names. “Jaehyuk and Mashiho, you mean the singers?”

Jihoon nods. “Junkyu’s a producer and yeah, Jaehyuk and Mashiho are singers.”

It was Hyunsuk’s turn to nod and he tried to go back to watching. The host was explaining why they needed to use the lemon extract for the recipe.

Jihoon is finally done eating so he sets his plate down in the table, stretching out as he stares at the television screen too. It’s actually interesting or maybe he’s just really trying to distract himself because Hyunsuk looks so beautiful right now, comfortably sitting in his living room.

“Can you stay the night?”

There was a pause before Hyunsuk nods and smiles at him. It’s like instinct. Jihoon moves forward and gives Hyunsuk a kiss, feeling so deeply. It’s a reeling feeling when Hyunsuk snakes a hand around his neck and pulls him for another one. Jihoon shivers because Hyunsuk hands are a little cold, but his lips felt different. It felt hot and reeling, and it’s not fair how Jihoon wants nothing but own Hyunsuk, and maybe, he wants to get owned too.

It’s clear that Hyunsuk isn’t experienced, but with the way they’re kissing and how Jihoon could hear Hyunsuk make pleased noises. Everything was getting straight to his gut. Jihoon learns that Hyunsuk likes to make soft noises every time Jihoon gently bites his neck.

“Hyunsuk-ah.” He says, voice hoarse from everything that they just did. “Are you sure?”

He sees a nod from Hyunsuk and Jihoon nibbles Hyunsuk lips, letting him up. He kisses Hyunsuk on the lips and cups his jaw.

“God, I love you.”

*

Hyunsuk wakes up at the sound of an alarm. He knows he doesn’t have one during weekends so he tries to search for it, that’s when he realizes that he’s not in his room. He opens his eyes and looks on the other side of the bed. It’s empty but the sheets were ruffled and the pillow was still warm. The alarm came from the bedside table. He sits up and turns it off. There was also a yellow sticky note on the table.

_ ‘Have a very quick meeting with the wardrobe team. I’ll be back for brunch. I love you.’ _

He smiles and leaned into the bed frame, not really wanting to get up yet. He looks at the time and realizes it’s still nine in the morning. He reaches for his phone and skims through his messages. Jaeyi sent him pictures and she looks like she was enjoying the bonfire. There was even a video of her and her friends singing and laughing.

He replies to her and some other texts that he sees as urgent before getting out of the bedroom. He was in Jihoon’s clothes and sweatpants so it’s comfortable. Hyunsuk would like to get some coffee and he hopes Jihoon has decent caffeine for him.

Hyunsuk was still rummaging through the kitchen cupboard when he heard the door opening. Jihoon is back earlier than he expected. He walks out of the kitchen but immediately stopped when he realizes the person who arrived was not Jihoon.

“Who are you?” The woman asks him.

Now Hyunsuk knows the people from the entertainment industry. It’s part of his job. So he recognizes the woman in front of him is actually Jihoon’s mother and the owner of one of the biggest broadcasting stations in the country.

Oh, heavens.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Led me to where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚎.

Jihoon became a celebrity out of spite. His mother would always say whenever they have family dinner on rare occasions. He did it to piss her off. She would add when they moved on to the desserts and Jihoon would deny the accusation. Because who does that? Him, apparently.

He would tell his mother not everything he did when he was sixteen was because of her, but he knows it’s a lie. Everything he did was to get her attention. He was angsty like that. He could still remember how he just turned sixteen and he was given a black card to spend for the day, and Jihoon used it to hire a manager and pay them six months’ worth of paycheck. The manager came from a decent company, of course, his plan was some sort of genius. He let Jihoon audition in a movie and Jihoon got a minor role, who apparently, got so many positive reviews from that he’s already booked for another movie and a series, and a couple of interviews.

His mother was livid because his only son has become a teen sensation and it wasn’t even on her TV station.

Jihoon liked the attention he was getting. He didn’t get one from his own mother but he got plenty from fans and people who appreciated him, and he got to piss her mother off so badly. It was a win for him. He didn’t even consider working with or for her, and it continued to anger her because his only son was skyrocketing to stardom without her help at all.

Jihoon didn’t even have a hard time adjusting to his newly cemented stardom. He just eased into it and became the nation’s favorite son-in-law when he turned twenty. He starred in his biggest role so far and earned him an award, an established career, and his mother’s rage. It was really a high time for him, but like everyone else, he has learned to move on and forgive his mother for the things she didn’t really apologize for. They’re more amicable as the years advance, and Jihoon has learned to tolerate his mother. She is his mother, after all, and it was her card that he used when he hired those managers.

It’s not like they have an awful relationship. They just chose to exist separately, and Jihoon is more than fine with that. He goes through his life without thinking of how a parent would react to his every decision, and it worked so far until recently that is. She’s been more present in his life and as a twenty-something, Jihoon is not amused. He sighs as he takes a look at the text message sent by Hyunsuk telling him that his mother was in his apartment. He immediately called upon receiving the message and Hyunsuk answered that he’s in Jihoon's walk-in closet looking for something to wear because Jihoon’s mother was eyeing what he wore earlier. Jihoon wants to laugh because he remembers Hyunsuk wearing his clothes and his mother must’ve looked shocked. He doesn’t though because Hyunsuk sounded like he’s worried and about to panic.

“Hey,” He starts. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes. It’s going to be fine. Don’t mind her, okay?”

Hyunsuk hisses. “How do I not mind her when she has already started asking me questions about what I do for a living and what I was doing in your apartment.”

“Then you tell her the truth. She probably knows about you to be honest. Just don’t worry that pretty little head of yours. I’ll be there.”

“Hurry,” Hyunsuk says before ending the phone call and that was about twenty or so minutes ago. Jihoon is already standing outside his apartment door, and he hopes Hyunsuk hasn’t left yet.

His mother could be really something.

What he doesn’t expect though is hearing his mother’s laugh as he enters the living area. Jihoon coughs to announce his presence and her mother looks at him with eyes that he doesn’t recognize.

“You’re already here. I thought we’d be able to eat lunch together.” His mother states, already standing and picking up her designer bag.

“I just had a quick run through with my manager.” Jihoon answers, walking towards her and giving her a half-assed hug.

It’s just how their relationship works. Her mother hums at his answer. She doesn’t even bother to return her son’s hug and was already in front of Hyunsuk.

“You have my number, right? Call me when you need a lunch buddy. Don’t be a stranger. I’ll call you too. I think I would like to take you to one of our resorts this month.”

Hyunsuk is red. Jihoon looks amused.

“Oh, uhm, okay, Mrs. Park.” He stammers and Jihoon stares because Hyunsuk looks like he really doesn't want the affection but Jihoon’s mother doesn’t stop.

“Dear! Don’t call me Mrs. Park. I feel like a stranger. Call me mom. Jihoon brought you to his house. I think you’re here to stay.” She says, hugging Hyunsuk and saying goodbye with a promise to have lunch within the week.

She doesn’t even say goodbye to Jihoon.

The door closes and Jihoon hears a sigh from Hyunsuk who’s already sitting on the long sofa. Jihoon sits beside him.

“You said you needed help.” Jihoon states, smiling.

Hyunsuk glares at him. “I did!”

Jihoon hugs him and Hyunsuk lets himself be pulled closer, making a pillow of Jihoon’s chest.

“I think she has fallen in love with you.” Jihoon says and Hyunsuk groans. His eyes are already closing because he’s tired.

“Of course I had to try!” He hisses but he really feels sleepy, especially with Jihoon rubbing comforting circles on his back. “I have to go home. I need to make sure Jaeyi is eating right.” He whispers.

Jihoon hums. “I don’t want to let you go though.” 

“That sucks. I have a daughter.” Hyunsuk snorts and Jihoon chuckles.

“Your daughter likes me.” Jihoon counters and Hyunsuk nods in agreement. “Let me call my manager. Let’s have her join us here.”

Hyunsuk hums, already half-asleep.

“Jihoon-ah.” Hyunsuk whispers, laced with sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Jihoon is not sure if Hyunsuk heard his reply, but it’s okay. He could say it again when he wakes up— and every moment after that, if he could.

*

**[enter-talk] A Series of Photos from Park Jihoon’s Instagram that Proves that He’s so in Love**

  
  


**_[.JPEG]_ ** _ (A picture of a meal with a blurry picture of a man smiling) _

_ <caption> Thank you.  _

**[.JPEG]** _ (picture of the view of his balcony with hands intertwined, glasses of wine on the side table visible) _

_ <caption> going to be with you for awhile. _

**[.JPEG]** _ (A picture of a studio, a man is on his computer, his face not visible) _

_ <caption> I want to be your rest. _

**[.JPEG]** _ (Jihoon smiling at the camera) _

_ <caption> you give me so many reasons to smile these days. _

**[.MP4]** _ (A 15-second clip of someone laughing, but only the TV screen showing Jihoon’s audition film is seen) _

_ <caption> worth every second of embarrassment _

**[.JPEG]** _ (Jihoon with his mother but there is someone with them) _

_ <caption> catching up _

These are just pictures on his official instagram to be honest! There are so many pictures in social media about them. I have compiled this because it makes me cry!!!! It was just early this year that Jihoon wrote in his fancafe, and he’s so kind to give us a glimpse of the love that they have. 😭 Park Jihoon really made sure to tell everyone that he wants to keep it private and it has been for over a year now.

And I just want to add that in one of his interviews he was so straightforward about his relationship. He told the host that he’s very much in love, and they’re happy. He also said that he wants to share his happiness, but he would only do it in moderation because the person he’s with still has his own life and he wants to protect him. I cried so hard. Have a happy love, Jihoonie 😭

Bonus pictures from Mashiho’s Instagram because they’re so beautiful together:

**[.JPEG]** _ (Jihoon hugging Hyunsuk sideways, both of them not facing the camera) _

_ <caption> Ah, love. _

**[.JPEG]** (Jihoon staring at Hyunsuk’s back and his holding hands, smiling— eyes sparkling)

<caption> he’s gone, ladies and gentlemen.

I just think that love is beautiful, and they make me want to believe again.

  
  


**post response**

[+6322] [-11] The fact that Jihoon’s mother approved of him really means something. It’s known that Jihoon and his mom don't really get along. It makes me think.

[+5422] [-200] I JUST WANT WHAT THEY HAVE.

  
  


[+5222] [-198] I want to see him. I want to see the man that made Park Jihoon fall in love like this. TT

[+4,655] [-233] Park Jihoon’s captions are making me melt. Imagine having someone who loves you like that. 

[+3988] [-122] The picture with the caption “I want to be your rest.” Made me cry so much. I really felt the sincerity and it’s just so beautiful and I don’t know but it made me sad too.

[+3122] [-344] I hope you last forever. I really do. 

[+2110] [-89] They make me want to have a relationship again. How is this possible????

[+1877] [-12] If my next relationship isn’t like this then what’s the point?????? 😭😭😭😭

[+1233] [-12] H’s laugh makes me want to love him too. I truly understand Park Jihoon.

*

Jihoon closes the pann article that’s been trending for a week now. It’s not like they’re keeping it a secret. There are just things that they would like to keep private because Hyunsuk isn’t a celebrity to start with, and he has to live his life too.

“Ajhussi!” Jihoon chuckles when he hears the word.

Jaeyi.

Jaeyi’s here too. And if there was one thing that Hyunsuk asked of him when he agreed to have a relationship with him, it was to protect Jaeyi, make sure she lives her life.

“Hello, princess!” He says and the teenager giggles at the nickname. “You’re alone?” Jihoon asks when he doesn’t see Hyunsuk behind her.

They’re at Jihoon’s apartment, and he’s actually waiting for them so they could have dinner together. Jaeyi has already changed into her casual clothes so she must’ve come from their house.

“Appa’s just making a quick trip to the convenience store. He says he forgot to buy sugar and he says he’s sure you don’t have one.” Jaeyi answers and makes a trip to Jihoon’s kitchen, placing a plastic bag on the counter.

“Yeah, I don’t.” Jihoon answers because Hyunsuk offered to make some sort of dessert a day ago, and he told him that he doesn’t keep anything edible inside his apartment— not until Hyunsuk came into his life.

“Ajhussi.” Jaeyi starts as she sits on the chair opposite Jihoon. “Appa is worried about the article.”

“Did he tell you?” He asks Jaeyi because Hyunsuk didn’t say anything about it to him, not yet at least.

“Not really, but I see him looking at it. He doesn’t start sighing until he reaches the comments. I think he’s afraid someone would mention me so he keeps reading it.” She pouts and Jihoon nods at this.

He asked his team to monitor the comments, and Jihoon even asked his mother a favor. And if Jihoon needs to have the post taken down, he would.

“I’ll talk to him about it.” He tells Jaeyi and the teenager sighs.

“Can you tell him it’s okay?” Jaeyi asks and then she continues. “It’s okay if they know about me. I want him to stop worrying about me.”

Jihoon smiles at this. “You can’t stop him from worrying about you, Jaeyi-ah.”

“I know, but I just want him to—“ there was a pause and Jaeyi’s eyes water, like she was about to throw a tantrum but she takes a deep breath instead. “I just want him to start living his life this time. I don’t want his life to be about me entirely. I’ve taken so much of his time, ajhussi.”

Jihoon blinks at Jaeyi’s words. “Hey—“

“He’s still going to be my appa, but I want to tell him that he could live his life too. I want him to know that it’s okay. Ajhussi, can you tell him that?”

“Jaeyi-ah.” Jihoon starts. “You’re always going to be first for him.”

Jaeyi wipes her tears and smiles at Jihoon. “I just feel guilty, ajhussi. I made him give up his studies. He worked so hard for me, made sure I went to a good school. He doesn’t even buy himself new things. He doesn’t even get a cake for his birthday.”

Jaeyi sobs and Jihoon feels a prick in his heart.

“But you’re here now. You're here to make him happy.” She utters.

“You make him happy too.” Jihoon says.

“I know, but with you it’s a different kind. I just don’t want him to hold back because of me. I’ve been holding him back for so many years now.” She answers Jihoon, standing and taking a deep breath again. It was clearly an emotional outburst, but it was honest and true. “Can I go to the guest bedroom ajhussi? I need to stop crying.”

Jihoon nods. “I’ll tell your appa you wanted to sleep.” 

“Thank you, ajhussi.” Jihoon watches her walk to the guest room, closing the door.

He shifts his gaze to the doorway and sees a frozen Hyunsuk. He must’ve heard it.

“Hey,” Jihoon whispers as he stands and envelopes Hyunsuk in an embrace. Hyunsuk quietly cries on his chest.

*

It was close to midnight when Jihoon and Hyunsuk settled on the balcony, a favorite spot whenever they’re staying in Jihoon's apartment. The dinner went well, considering what happened earlier, and Jaeyi has said her good night about an hour ago, settling on the guest bedroom who’s more of Jaeyi’s bedroom at this point.

Hyunsuk cried earlier, but Jihoon tells him they’re going to talk about everything later, to make sure Hyunsuk fully knows what Jaeyi said. Hyunsuk understood and they went through dinner with a slightly lighter heart. Jaeyi talked about her latest club activity in school, and Hyunsuk listens.

“Did you hear everything?” Jihoon asks as he hands Hyunsuk a glass of wine.

Hyunsuk looks at him, “Yeah, turns out I had the sugar on another plastic bag and left it in the car so I just went straight up and caught the start of your conversation.” 

Jihoon nods and holds Hyunsuk’s hand. “She loves you just as much as you love her.”

Hyunsuk nods this time but his eyes are already misty. “I don’t regret it.” He says to Jihoon, lips quivering because he’s stopping himself from sobbing. “It was hard but I don’t regret it.”

Jihoon holds his lover’s hand tighter. Letting Hyunsuk quietly cry because he knows it’s what he needs.

“I’m sure Jaeyi knows that.” He starts and Hyunsuk meets his gaze. “She just wants you to be happy too.”

“I am happy.” Hyunsuk whispers and Jihoon smiles when Hyunsuk cups his cheek as he says the words. “I just don’t want to go through that again. People asking questions.”

Jihoon kisses the back of Hyunsuk’s hand.

“Does she really feel that way?” He asks Jihoon and Jihoon pulls him closer to hug him sideways.

“I think what Jaeyi is trying to tell you is that, it’s okay to choose yourself this time.” Jihoon answers and Hyunsuk stays quiet for a minute.

The two of them watch the city lights in front of them.

“She would always come first.” He whispers and Jihoon understands.

He truly does because for Jihoon, Hyunsuk would always be first too.

It’s a realization he’s had as they go through their relationship together. Jihoon has lived all his life for his own. He did things for the sake of it, had an easy life, and made a life out of it. He thought he would continue living as such, up until he met Hyunsuk.

He loves Hyunsuk with all of his being, and he admires him as a person. He saw how Hyunsuk is selfless, thinking of himself second for his daughter. There wasn’t jealousy for Jihoon. All he felt was how wonderful of a person he’s with and how he has sacrificed so much to be where he is at now. Hyunsuk who stopped studying, and forgot his dream because he became a parent at eighteen. The Hyunsuk who tells Jihoon he’s okay with his life as long as Jaeyi is happy, and now, Jihoon too. The same man who tells Jihoon to try and fix whatever he could with his mother because it’s not easy to be alone. He tells Jihoon those words with misty eyes and Jihoon understands.

He finally understands. It’s like everything that he has done are miniscule compared to the moment he met Hyunsuk and became a part of his life.

“I want to take away all of your pain.” He tells Hyunsuk. “It’s unfair how you went through all that alone. I want to be there with you— earlier.”

Hyunsuk bites his lower lip to stop his tears again. “You’re here now. It’s enough for me. Maybe the pain I went through, all the hurt, maybe it led me straight to where we are right now.”

Jihoon smiles at this. “Maybe. I still wish I arrived in your life sooner.”

He kisses Hyunsuk’s forehead and they revel into each other’s presence for a few minutes before Jihoon breaks the silence again.

“Have you thought about what Jaeyi said earlier?” He quietly asks and he hears a sigh from Hyunsuk.

“How do I do that?” He asks back. “Majority of my life has always been about her.”

“We can start slowly, baby.” Jihoon says and Hyunsuk hums. “Do you want me to take the article down?”

Hyunsuk looks up a little so they’re facing each other. “I don’t know.” The answer was honest because Hyunsuk knows he has Jihoon now, but there’s also a very small feeling of worry that things could go wrong.

It’s a habit he has picked up because of all the things he has been through and he knows he’s wrong but he can’t help but feel the doubt in his heart.

“I could have it taken down if you’re not comfortable with it.” Jihoon says again and Hyunsuk shakes his head.

“It’s not like that.” He’s quick to counter. “I just— I just worry but the article, it’s nice.”

“The post is true.” Jihoon utters and he kisses the top of Hyunsuk’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hyunsuk answers and this time, he kisses Jihoon’s lips.

*

**Jihoon world domination** @jihoonplease

Do you think we would ever meet H? Jihoon seems so firm in hiding his identity. Maybe he’a a chaebol of some kind? It makes it more intriguing.

**JIHOON FANMEET 2021** @berryjihoon

Some of us know who H is since it was shared through dms awhile back, but it’s really something else because we could not find H on any social media platforms at all. Do you think Mrs Park did something?

**ProtectJihoonandhislove** @pilatesking

I just want them to love and love some more. 🥺

**JIHOON MY KING** @beybijijihoon

I Hope JIHOON POSTS ON HIS IG AGAIN. I MISS H. 😔 I haven’t even met him yet but I MISS HIM.

**Jihoon post a selca** @thighsofthundef

I still can’t believe that Jihoon has been in a relationship that is somewhat public and is making it work. It goes to show that you just have to be brave enough. 

**Jihoon menpa please** @jihoops

I hope he posts something again. It’s been a month since his last sns update. 🤕

*

Hyunsuk watches as the waiter leaves and it’s only him and Mrs Park on the table. They’re out for lunch and Jihoon is going to join them a little later since the other has a schedule. He tries his best to be comfortable but Hyunsuk could not do it no matter how many times they have a meal together.

Mrs. Park seems like a woman so out of his league, and Hyunsuk still wonders why she doesn’t hate him. Hyunsuk has seen so many dramas with this plot, and he has expected it to be difficult but it wasn’t.

“Your daughter is 14 right?” She says and Hyunsuk nods as an answer. “Where is she going to spend her high school?”

He’s not sure where the conversation would lead but he answers. “We still haven’t talked about it. Jaeyi is looking into some science school, but she says she’s still not sure.”

It was Mrs Park’s turn to nod and take a sip of her tea. Hyunsuk doesn’t know why she asked but perhaps, she just wants a topic to pass the time.

“I could recommend schools, and if you allow it, send her there.” She comments and Hyunsuk coughs, suddenly confused.

Mrs Park lets Hyunsuk finish his water before speaking again. “You know I didn’t like you for Jihoon.”

There was a pause when she said it and Hyunsuk kind of figured that out. He was no longer surprised.

“I just thought that my son could go for someone who doesn’t have a daughter. Maybe someone who’s from our world too.” She says and Hyunsuk listens.

“You’re quite something.” She states and then continued, “I realized how much my son loves you and your daughter. How much you make him happy.”

“He makes me happy too.” Hyunsuk answers her.

She smiles at him. “The thing about my son is he isn’t happy. He’s just living, up until you came.”

Hyunsuk doesn’t know what to say to her because it took quite awhile for Hyunsuk to realize that Jihoon sure is living the life but he’s not genuinely happy. He realized it little by little— how Jihoon has just been living.

Jihoon tells him about his life, and how he was brought up, and Hyunsuk wonders if Jihoon is happy now.

“I try my best.” He says to Mrs Park.

“And that is why instead of hating you, I have decided to accept that you would be a permanent fixture in our lives.” She tells him. “It’s easier that way. Jihoon won’t hate me that much anymore. I know these lunches are planned by you and for that I am thankful.”

“I—“

“You’re good for him and I recognize that.” She adds, and Hyunsuk is speechless.

The waiter comes in with the appetizers they ordered. It’s a good pause because Hyunsuk feels like his lungs are being filled with too much air. He doesn’t know how to respond to her words. He’s used to clipped comments and pity, and right now, she was being so honest with him. He doesn’t know how to return her words because he might end up crying.

“Bring Jaeyi next time.” He hears her day. “I think it’s time to meet my granddaughter.”

Hyunsuk blinks the tears forming in his eyes.

*

“Jaeyi-yah.” Hyunsuk calls her attention and the teenager stops writing on her notebook to face his dad. “What do you think about Jihoon?”

His daughter smiles at him and giggles. “I like him because he loves you as much as I love you.”

Hyunsuk snorts at his daughter’s words but he knows she’s telling him the truth. It’s not like he’s going to deny it because truth to be told, Hyunsuk is as gone as Jihoon when it comes to loving one another.

“See he makes you smile.” Jaeyi comments and Hyunsuk just smile some more. “Appa, I think Ajhussi is the one for you.”

“I think so too.” Hyunsuk agrees. “He’s good to you.”

“And he’s good to you.” Jaeyi counters and Hyunsuk scoffs at his daughter’s smart retort. “I don’t mind the world knowing, appa.”

“I just want to keep what we have for as long as I can.” Hyunsuk tells her daughter.

“Okay, but promise me one thing.” Jaeyi stands and sits by his side. Hyunsuk waits for her to speak again. “Don’t leave Ajhussi, okay. I don’t want you to leave him because of me.”

Hyunsuk hugs his daughter and kisses the top of her head. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Jaeyi giggles and tells Hyunsuk he is lucky, and now he’s luckier because he’s got Jihoon too. 

*

**Park Daehee Spotted with a Teenage Girl on Numerous Occasions**

The head of the Park Media was seen with a teenage girl at a number of events and the latest one being in a casual grocery shopping.

You heard it right. The elusive Park Daehee, owner of Park Media was seen strolling inside a grocery store with a teenager. It is reported that they look cozy and comfortable and the girl calls her grandma. 

It’s still a mystery on who the girl is, and the Parks have yet to give their statement. Speculations are growing as to the girl’s identity.

Park Daehee has only one son, actor Park Jihoon who’s been in a private relationship with an ordinary citizen for a year now. People are wondering if the girl is his daughter or a close relative.

The first time the girl was seen with the head of Park Media was about a month ago. They were together at a charity event. Park Jihoon was also there, alongside his partner who’s still not known to the public.

It’s also not surprising that the Parks have kept quiet about the entire ordeal. News outlets have been contacting them but they have never agreed to any interviews as of yet. They have also made a statement about suing anyone who would release a picture so the entire thing remains a mystery. 

Park Jihoon doesn’t comment about it, and tells the media to respect their privacy.

[+14,911, -433] It must be Jihoon’s daughter from when he’s a teenager. There’s no other explanation. 

[+12,455, -871] If the girl is Jihoon’s daughter then why did he have to hide it for so long? And why reveal it now? It doesn’t make sense to me considering how Jihoon’s personality is. He seems like an honest guy. He even told everyone years ago that he and his mother weren't on talking terms. And when he got into a relationship he told us directly. It just doesn’t make sense to hide a daughter.

[+11,788, -433] I have a few theories but maybe that isn’t his daughter. Maybe it’s his partner’s? It is possible.

[+10,388, -211] Releasing this article is an invasion of property. You would get sued soon.

[+8,322, -190] 

Whoever she is, we don’t need to know. It’s their life. I hope the Parks sues everyone who speaks ill about the girl of his partner. They don’t deserve your unkind words.

[+7,122, -233] I am a longtime fan of Park Jihoon and if it’s really his daughter then I am hurt. Why would he hide something like this? He really chose his career over his daughter.

*

“Stop reading it.” Jihoon says as he takes the tab away from Hyunsuk. His voice was firm and final and Hyunsuk bites his lips because he’s still shaking, not knowing what to feel about the news.

It’s been an hour and Jihoon has just come back after a long phone call with his manager and mother. Jaeyi is being fetched by one of the drivers of the Parks and she’s going straight to Jihoon’s apartment. Hyunsuk is with Jihoon when the entire thing blows up. He knows it’s currently the most talked about topic right now, and he also saw how there are already pictures out in social media. Hyunsuk feels himself getting cold.

“Baby,” Jihoon sits beside him and Hyunsuk just closes his eyes and rubs his face with his palms. “The article is going to be gone in a few minutes. Please stop worrying.”

The words only made him cry. Hyunsuk doesn’t want to cry but he knows where this is going. It’s just one of the first articles to be published. There should be more in a few minutes and Hyunsuk doesn’t know what to do. His lips quiver as clenched his jaw because he doesn’t want to cry but it feels like a familiar wave of ache is being punched through his soul again.

And this time, it’s not just him and Jaeyi that’s going to be hurt, Jihoon too.

“I’m sorry.” He sobs and Jihoon wipes his tears pulling him for a tight embrace.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.” Jihoon says over and over but Hyunsuk just feels like his lungs are being filled with so much guilt and pain.

“You have to stop apologizing, Hyunsuk-ah.” Jihoon says as he pulls away from the embrace, only to face Hyunsuk and cup his face. “If anything, it is my fault.”

Hyunsuk shakes his head and Jihoon kisses his forehead. “Hey, listen to me.”

He waits for Hyunsuk’s sobs to subside. “We won’t let them hurt you and Jaeyi.”

“How about you?” Hyunsuk utters, voice just above a whisper. “How about you?” He repeats and Jihoon wants to take all the pain he could see in Hyunsuk’s eyes.

Why are you so selfless? He looks up to stop his own tears. Hyunsuk needs him right now. He no longer has to be strong this time. He could rest. Jihoon is here now.

“We’re going to be fine.” He tells him and Hyunsuk bites his lips because he doesn’t know how to stop the ache inside his heart.

There’s another phone call and Jihoon sighs and kisses Hyunsuk before telling him to rest.

Jihoon picks up the phone and hears his manager speak. “There’s about five articles discussing Hyunsuk’s life right now and Jaeyi is mentioned in all of them. Don’t let them look at anything online. Just don’t Jihoon.”

“Okay.” Jihoon says dimly.

“There are articles written about you too—“

“I don’t care about them. I just need you to have those articles about them all taken down and each of them sued. I’ll call my mother.”

“Okay. Let’s meet in an hour or so. The legal team is on the way to the office.”

They talk for a few minutes more before Jihoon puts the phone in his pocket.

His manager sends him the links for the articles and Jihoon clenches his jaw out of anger.

**_[Park Jihoon’s lover is A Single Father: Full Story Here]_ **

**_[Is Park Jihoon Supporting a Family That Isn’t His?]_ **

**_[The Parks and Their Charitable Side, Find Out More…]_ **

Jihoon doesn’t need to read the rest. He looks at Hyunsuk who’s now looking out the window. He sighs and hugs him from behind.

“Tell me what you’re thinking?” He whispers, kissing the back of Hyunsuk’s head.

Hyunsuk leans into his chest. “Where do I start?”

“Anywhere you want.” Jihoon answers, wrapping his arms around Hyunsuk.

“When I was 18 and I just had Jaeyi I didn’t know what to do.” Jihoon wauts for Hyunsuk to continue. “The people around us, they always have something to say.”

There was a pause and Jihoon took it as a chance to intertwine their fingers. “Save for Mrs Shim, all of them have said things I never liked. My friends told me to place Jaeyi into foster care. People told me We were pitiful. That life was going to be so hard and I might now make it.”

“They’re all wrong.” Jihoon utters, tightening his hold.

“I know, but the words hurt more than they should intend to.” Hyunsuk says, voice soft, vulnerable. “I don’t like it when people notice us because when they do, they start asking questions, and then they look at us with pity. It’s a pain I could not explain whenever that happens. It’s like them telling me that what I did and what I’m doing is not enough.”

“Hey—“

“I know it’s not true, but there are days when they make me feel like it.” Hyunsuk adds. “Today. Today is one of those days too.”

Jihoon doesn’t say anything. He lets the silence fill the room, and he lets Hyunsuk lean into him some more. He’s determined to protect them with all of him. He doesn’t want to lose the only person who made him feel that living isn’t just a chore. Jihoon has finally found a reason to live, and he would do anything to take all of the pain, the trauma, the fears and everything bad away from the person he loves the most.

It’s a jarring realization but Jihoon would not deny it. His life before doesn’t matter. What matters right now is Hyunsuk and Jaeyi, and keeping them safe.

He won’t apologize for it too. He won’t apologize for being a celebrity. He won’t say sorry for falling in love with Hyunsuk. 

“I’m here now. You no longer have to do it alone.” He whispers instead. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, but you don’t have to do it alone anymore. I’m here.” Jihoon says too.

“I’ll take care of you and Jaeyi.” He adds and he feels the other slack, finally calming down.

The front door opens and Jaeyi comes running to them.

Hyunsuk opens his arms and Jaeyi hugs them both. Jihoon finally let his tears fall. He wraps his arms around them both.

He has found his family.

*

_ Hello airs, _

_ I am writing to you again because of the recent articles that came up. An official statement has also been released but I know that I must write to you as well. My airs who have been nothing but loyal and true to me, so I want to return the same favor. _

_ Hyunsuk is the man that I love and Jaeyi is his daughter. He is his daughter and nobody could contest that. I hold them dear in my heart and my life, and I would fight tooth and nail for anyone who would try to hurt them.  _

_ Malicious articles and comments are collected and would be used to file a case. I want you to know that I am serious about what I said. You could send them in and will gather them. A separate post would be made for that. _

_ The two of them have given me immense happiness and they have helped me repair my broken relationship with my mother. It’s not an exaggeration when I say, that they’re the best things that have happened to me for a very very long time. _

_ I want to ask for your support, airs. I want to live a life with them, and with you too. You have my back right? _

_ Thank you. _

_ * _

**#HOONSUKPROTECTIONSQUAD** @jihunted

HERE’S A THREAD ON HOW YOU COULD REPORT MALICIOUS ARTICLES, POSTS AND COMMENTS. WE NEED TO REPORT THESE GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS. WE WON’T STOP UNTIL EVERY COMMENT IS TAKEN DOWN.

**Jihoon Jihoon JIHOON** @urijihoon

Keep the trend. Protect this precious family.  **#HOONSUKPROTECTIONSQUAD**

**ProtectJihoonandhislove** @pilatesking

Jihoon’s message,,,,it made me cry so much. Thank you for loving our Hyunsukkie

**#HOONSUKPROTECTIONSQUAD** @babyjiji

Knowing who Jihoon is with puts some kind of ease inside my heart. Hyunsuk is such a wonderful person. 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**MR H’s bodyguard** @jihoonnumbaone

Their love story just proves that we all go through so many kinds of heartaches but someday, you’ll find your home. Oh god it’s too early for crying.

**Jihoon & Hyunsuk 💙 ** @lovepakkji

They remind me of a song about getting lost and then finding each other at the right time.

  
  


**JIHOON IN LOVE** @jijijijibeybi

I’m curious as to how they met BUT WE’RE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THEY ARE READY TO TELL US. 

**Pres Ji** @jithighs

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 I WANT WHAT THEY HAVE 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Jihoon is King** @jihoops

Seen a tweet in tl and I think their heartaches are northern stars, pointing them on their way to each other’s loving arms. 🤧

*

“Where’s your dad?” Yedam asks the panting Jaeyi who just ran from the other side of the resort.

She just went into some kind of banana boat activity with her friends and the other guests and she still has her swim gear on. She laughs and sits in front of her uncle to take a bite of the watermelon.

“Dad’s coming. He’s just a little slower these days.” She giggles and just like that his dad is already seated beside her.

“I need to get back to the gym.” Jihoon comment, ruffling Jaeyi’s hair.

“I told you she’s some kind of a machine. She doesn’t get tired.” Yedam says and Jaeyi just munches on the fruit.

“Are all the guests here?” Jihoon asks and Yedam nods at the question.

“Hyunsuk is currently in the villa’s lobby. The president of our company actually came.” He comments too and Jihoon snorts at this news.

“Dad! Can I please please please try paddleboarding? Please! I promise I’ll be careful.” She faces Jihoon with her puppy eyes.

Jihoon scrunches his nose at this. “Your appa’s probbably won’t agree.”

“Daaaddd.” She whines and Jihoon really, is a goner. “Please. Please. Please.”

Jihoon knows he’ll give in.

“I’ll take her, don’t worry.” Yedam interjects and Jihoon sighs.

Jaeyi claps and is already standing, ready to go already.

“Be careful okay.” He tells Jaeyi and the teenager just gives him a kiss on the cheek before running to the paddle boarding area.

“You’re the best dad!” She screams and Jihoon can’t help the smile that painted his face. Yedam says goodbye too, telling Jihoon they’d be back in about an hour.

Jihoon could still see them so that’s a good thing. He could still keep an eye the entire time. Because although he trusts Yedam with his daughter’s life, his heart won’t be fully at ease unless he sees her safe.

“What is she doing now?” Hyunsuk questions as he takes a seat on Jihoon’s left side.

“Paddle boarding. Yedam’s with her.” He answers and he watches Hyunsuk pout at the information.

“I told her to rest after the banana boat.” He says to Jihoon.

“Let her be. It’s vacation. She’s with her friends too.” Jihoon counters and Hyunsuk rolls his eyes.

“You spoil her too much.” He comments and Jihoon kisses Hyunsuk’s forehead.

“I spoil you too.” He answers and Hyunsuk snorts. He doesn’t answer. Hyunsuk however, wrapped one of his arms around Jihoon’s and pulled him in.

Jihoon was quite surprised before realizing what Hyunsuk wants. He lets Hyunsuk press their lips together, and honestly, their lips are dry and warm from the sun, but he doesn’t care. He has Hyunsuk kissing him.

It feels so right because it’s Hyunsuk. The love he has come to know, and the love he still needs to discover

Jihoon knows that Hyunsuk was aiming for a chaste kiss, lingering for a few seconds because Hyunsuk is still a little bit careful, and Jihoon understands. They’re still in a public place, although the entire resort is rented exclusively for them. But Jihoon wanted more, so he shifts his body and cups Hyunsuk’s face to dive in for more.

He feels victorious when Hyunsk’s shoulder slacks, eyes closing at the touch, and letting it happen. They smile through the kiss and Jihoon feels like he has won again when Hyunsuk starts touching his pulse from the column of his neck.

It’s taking his breath away.

They pull away when air actually becomes a problem but they’re both smiling and Jihoon rubs their noses together. It feels great— having this kind of love.

It’s like gravity, pulling him back to the ground, reminding Jihoon that what he has in his life is real. Hyunsuk reminds him everyday, and he reminds Hyunsuk about his love as well.

“Should we ditch the wedding tomorrow, and just hop in a plane to the Maldives?” He asks Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk snorts but pecks his lips again. “That’s a tempting offer, but I actually want to get married under the moonlight with you.”

“That.” Jihoon kisses Hyunsuk’s cheek.

And then the other. “I would also like very much.”

Then his nose.

Hyunsuk’s lips.

“I’m so glad Jaeyi gave me your phone number.” He utters and Hyunsuk giggles.

“Me too.”

*

**jihoonparkofficial**

[image of two wedding rings, and a small bouquet of flowers]

(liked by  **yedammie** ,  **yoshiyoshi** ,  **parkmedia** and 670,000 others)

I’m so glad I found you. 

(view all 46,000 comments)

**Jihhoonkings** I’m so happy! 😭 Have a happy life!

**Hoonsuklove** this kind of love, I want it. @/god

**Jaeyichois** my two dads are amazing. 🥰

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much wanted and appreciated.


End file.
